paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni
L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni è il primo capitolo della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni scritto e disegnato dall'artista Don Rosa ed è stato pubblicato per la prima volta il 10 agosto 1992. Trama Il glorioso Clan de' Paperoni, dopo aver toccato il massimo del suo splendore grazie alle imprese di Malcolm de' Paperoni, è ormai in disarmo. Il Castello de' Paperoni, su Colle Fosco, nella brughiera scozzese, è ormai abbandonato da secoli, da quando, nel 1675, un terribile mastino iniziò a terrorizzare gli abitanti del circondario, costringendo i de' Paperoni ad una precipitosa fuga. Da allora il terreno è stato utilizzato impunemente dai Whiskerville, che hanno fatto pascolare le loro greggi sull'avito terreno dei de' Paperoni, protetti da una leggenda che i loro avi avevano creato per scacciare il clan dei paperi e impossessarsi illegalmente del terreno. Forti di una paura tramandata di padre in figlio, i Whiskerville riescono a scacciare dal terreno per l'ennesima volta Fergus de' Paperoni e il figlio, il piccolo Paperone, ultimo rappresentante del Clan, il giorno del decimo compleanno di quest'ultimo nel 1877. Gravato dalle critiche del fratello Jake e del figlio, Fergus decide di spronare il piccolo Paperone regalandogli un kit da lustrascarpe, per poi fargli ottenere, con l'aiuto di un amico, lo scavatore di fossi Burt, la prima lezione della sua vita: nel mondo ci sono sempre persone che credono di essere più furbi degli altri, ed in tal modo si comportano. Quindi è necessario tenere sempre gli occhi aperti ed essere il più furbo dei furbi ed il più duro dei duri. Infatti Paperone, dopo aver lustrato le scarpe di Burt, si ritrova tra le mani una moneta da dieci centesimi americani (la futura Numero Uno, inservibile a Glasgow), si rende conto di essere stato imbrogliato, e traè ispirazione da questa amara lezione. Da quel momento Paperone si rimbocca le maniche e, con spirito di sacrificio e intraprendenza, inizia una folgorante carriera: prima migliora il suo lavoro di lustrascarpe, quindi inizia a vendere legname, infine torba, il combustibile impiegato dall'élite scozzese per riscaldare la propria abitazione. una mattina del 1880, a tredici anni il paperotto ritorna al Castello de' Paperoni, dove, attaccato dai Whiskervilles, vi si rifugia. Qui avviene un incontro fondamentale, che lo convince ad attraversare l'oceano e a dirigersi verso l'America: incontra, infatti, un simpatico signore (apparentemente custode del castello), un papero distinto dalla chioma bionda, che lo guida tra le sale del castello, facendogli gustare le vestigia della passata gloria dei de' Paperoni. Dal dialogo con questo signore Paperone matura l'idea di andare a trovare lo zio Angus de' Paperoni per aiutarlo nella sua attività di trasportatore di legname, ma soprattutto viene investito del titolo di ultimo del clan de' Paperoni. La prima impresa che il distinto signore affida a Paperone è quella di scacciare i Whiskerville dalle sue terre. Così il paperottoimbottisce di torba una delle armature del castello, quindi le dà fuoco per simulare la presenza di un fantasma tra quelle antiche terre e grazie alla sua spettrale apparizione, mette in fuga gli usurpatori, causando loro una calvizie decisamente anticipata. È l'inizio della grande epopea di Paperone che spronato dal distinto signore (che in realtà è il fantasma del duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni), nello stesso anno si imbarca come mozzo su una nave-bestiame diretta a New Orleans, portando con sé i cimeli di famiglia (dentiera d'oro e l'orologio da taschino) dell' antenato Hugh de' Paperoni. Decini e Destini Nella storia Decini e destini, il capitolo zero della Saga, scritta nel 1991, ma pubblicata solo nel 1995 Don Rosa riprende la trama narrata in quest'avventura, ma vista dalla prospettiva di Amelia la fattucchiera che si reca nel passato per cercare di rubare la Numero Uno a Paperone, per poi essere lei stessa a consegnargliela. L'ispirazione e le fonti Il primo dei fatti barksiani è l'esistenza delle due sorelle di Paperone, Ortensia e Matilda. La fonte è un albero genealogico che Barks tracciò negli anni '50, a suo solo utilizzo personale. Nella storia Paperino e il segreto del vecchio Castello (1948), vi sono numerose notizie riguardanti gli avi di Paperone e la storia della sua famiglia. Sono nominati il Conte Braccio di Ferro de' Paperoni, il conte Pancia di Ghisa, il Duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni e il Duca Bambaluc de' Paperoni. Altre notizie sulla famiglia e sui parenti e i disegni e i colori del tartan del clan, sono contenuti nella storia Il clan di Zio Paperone (1960). Entrambe queste storie sono state utilizzate da Don Rosa per la stesura di questo primo capitolo. Il riferimento a come il piccolo papero potesse aver guadagnato la sua prima moneta, non è in una storia di Barks, ma in un'avventura uscita nel 1964, ancora inedita in Italia e intitolata Uncle Scrooge in Getting that Healthy, Wealthy Feeling. È stata scritta da Vic Lockman e disegnata da Tony Strobl; questi due autori raccontano che Paperone guadagnò la Numero 1 lustrando le scarpe a scavatori di fossi. Tale notizia a Don Rosa è sembrata logica per un ragazzino di Glasgow e, alla fine, decise di utilizzare questa versione anche se la riteneva "apocrifa" rispetto all'opera di Barks. (Tale versione è la stessa che è impiegata nell'episodio Once Upon a Time della serie televisiva Duck Tales). Come afferma lo stesso Don RosaZio Paperone Tuttodisney n. 9 - Commento della Saga di Don Rosa al primo capitolo, spesso i fatti sono in contraddizione fra loro, e questo l'ha portato ad ignorare alcune "false informazioni". Le storie di Carl Barks Di seguito sono elencate tutte le fonti barksiane utilizzate da Don Rosa per la stesura di questo primo capitolo: *''Paperino e il segreto del vecchio castello'' (1948), per i nomi degli antenati di Paperone, i luoghi ed il tesoro nascosto *''Il clan di Zio Paperone'' (1960), per le notizie sugli antenati di Paperone e sul disegno ed i colori del tartan di famiglia; *''Zio Paperone e l'intruso invisibile'' (1963), per l'aspetto del giovane Paperone *''Zio Paperone e il re del fiume d'oro'' (1958), per l'attività di venditore di legna *''Zio Paperone e la clessidra magica'' (1950), per la notizia dell'arrivo in America del giovane Paperone come mozzo su una nave- bestiame *''Zio Paperone e la Regina del Cotone ''(1955),per la figura di Angus Manibuche, zio paterno diPaperone *''Paperino e il ventino fatale'' ( 1952) per la figura di Jake , altro zio paterno di Paperone *''Zio Paperone e la cassa di rafano ''(1953), per i fatti riguardanti Capitan Hugh e la sua dentiera d'oro *''Zio Paperone e l'orologio dell'eclisse ''(1955), per l'orologio di famiglia D.U.C.K. La Saga, interamente dedicata a Carl Barks presenta all'inizio di ogni capitolo, nascosta, la sigla D.U.C.K. (papero in inglese), acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno tradotto in italiano Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno (Keno è il secondo nome di Don Rosa). In questa storia l'acronimo compare nella vignetta d'apertura, sul bordo inferiore della mazzetta di banconote in basso. La storia del Clan De' Paperoni Nello storyboard originale della storia, Don Rosa aveva incluso anche delle tavole che raccontavano il passato del Clan De' Paperoni, poi eliminata nella versione definitiva. Gli sketch sono rappresentati di sotto: Sketch1.gif Sketch2.gif Sketch3.gif Sketch4.gif Sketch5.gif Sketch6.gif Sketch7.gif Riferimenti fr:Le Dernier du clan McPicsou sv:Den siste av klanen von Anka el:Ιστορία: Ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ- Ο Τελευταίος της Γενιάς των Μακ Ντακ en:The Last of the Clan McDuck Categoria:Storie di Don Rosa Categoria:Storie danesi Categoria:Storie ambientate in Scozia Categoria:Storie ambientate nell'Ottocento Categoria:Storie ambientate a Glasgow Categoria:Storie della Saga di Paperon de Paperoni